The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and is suitably applied to, for example, a folding-type electronic apparatus formed by connecting a first casing and a second casing so as to be able to be opened and closed.
In a folding-type electronic apparatus in the related art, a first member provided with operation keys and a second member provided with a display are connected to each other through a hinge device. A first turning shaft section and a second turning shaft section are provided in parallel with each other in the hinge device, the first member is pivotally mounted on the first turning shaft section so as to be able to turn, and also the second member is pivotally mounted on the second turning shaft section so as to be able to turn.
Further, in the hinge device, a first turning section and a second turning section which turn relative to each other are respectively provided at the first turning shaft section and the second turning shaft section. Further, in the hinge device, the first turning section and the second turning section are connected to each other by an interlocking link.
Accordingly, in the hinge device, turning of the first turning section is transmitted to the second turning section by the interlocking link, whereby the first turning section and the second turning section are turned in conjunction with each other. In this way, the electronic apparatus is made such that the first member and the second member can turn through 360 degrees relative to each other through the hinge device (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2008-75747 (Pages 8 to 10 and FIGS. 7 to 13), for example).